


Red

by flyingfishflops



Category: Foxhaven- Mr Nightfoxx, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Chick, Blood, Perry Knows Sign launguage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfishflops/pseuds/flyingfishflops
Summary: As P3rRy is mentioned a lot, and reading and writing P3rRy is annoying, I'm spelling it Perry. :3also, There's some kinda heavy death stuff in this so if you dont think you can handle it, Dont. 
Also, yay for Perry knowing Sign Language!





	

**Author's Note:**

> As P3rRy is mentioned a lot, and reading and writing P3rRy is annoying, I'm spelling it Perry. :3  
> also, There's some kinda heavy death stuff in this so if you dont think you can handle it, Dont. 
> 
> Also, yay for Perry knowing Sign Language!

Red. nothing but shades of sweltering hot red. Red rock, red fire. And grey, holding in Perry kin. The pigmen just sat, dejected. How long had they been in here? Beaten and broken, mentally and physically. It made him angry. A bit of rubble fell from the ceiling, not out of the norm in the nether, where ghasts ruled the air. He ought to feel claustrophobic, despite the high ceilings, at the idea of a cave in, although he spent half his life nowadays in the mines. He rubbed his forehead, rustling his orange fur under the helmet that felt like it was branding his skin in the heat. Another thing that fit into the colour pallet. He sniffed. Once, twice. No fresh smells, but that could be the smell of the newly killed chickens covering them up.

“This is what we’re going to do” He ran out to where the door to the cell was. “I’m gonna look to see if Captain Cluck is occupied, You stay there for a second. Erm” A quick glance up at the imposing fortress, which flickered in the harsh, distorting light of the magma nearly stopped his heart. Captain Cluck was sauntering out onto the balcony.  
“Oh, nonononono…. okay.” Nightfoxx hissed, ducking back behind the cage. “He’s coming back.” Perry made to look round the corner, only to be yanked back by his friend. “Perry! Perry! Dont, not yet.” He cautioned. “Just stay there for a second” He wasn’t going to trust his mediocre fox nose on this one. As far as foxes went, his sense of smell was right down there at the bottom. At least it was better than the average human’s. He could generally get a basic picture of a room if it were dark, but it wasn’t perfect by any means.

He peeked round the corner. “Alright, he went back into the room.” swiftly slipping the key into the lock, he turned it. “We don’t have much time.” he stressed. “We’ve got to hurry.” You could practically hear the lines under some words. Nightfoxx started rumageing through his inventory.  
“Gonna give you the key…” he told Perry, hurriedly sifting through his stuff. He pressed the door key into Perry’s hands, which morphed from trotters to human as he took it. “You’re gonna get the pigmen to safety-” Perry nodded mutely, and suddenly rushed off. “Perry! Perry!” Nightfox hissed loudly grabbing the air behind him. Perry drew his golden sword and sliced through a chicken. Just what this place needed. More red. The smell of fresh blood hit the fox like a wave. Shaking the primordial reaction off, he nodded his approval. “Okay, good job, we gotta hurry. Now. here’s the plan.” Perry looked him right in the eyes, giving him his full attention. “Now, you’re gonna unlock that door, take the Zombie Pigmen and get them to safety .” Nightfox told him, pointing out of the fortress, back to the village. “Meanwhile, I’m gonna stay here and deal with Captain Cluck. After I finish;” His face glowed with a determined expression, complete with a confident smile. “We’ll meet at camp. Dont.” he said, forcefully. “Worry about me. And don’t. Come back for me. Okay?” Perry shook his head.  
_“But what if you get hurt?”_ he signed, a look of fear upon his face. Nightfoxx placed a reassuring paw on Perry’s shoulder.  
“Don’t worry about me please. I’ll be fine. These guy’s need you.” Perry nodded again, and let out a sad squeal. Turning to the cage, he started grunting instructions to the other Pigmen as he unlocked the door. “Good luck, Perry.” Nightfoxx encouraged with a sigh, turning back to the main fortress.

“Alright. Okay.” Nightfoxx attempted to psyche himself up as he looked at the cobble stone bridge. “What to do… what to do…” His eyes darted around the surroundings, looking for a plan. “There’s loads of TNT there, and he’s up in his fortress…” he groaned, face in hands. Inspiration hit him like an arrow. “Wait a minute.” he muttered, opening his inventory. Ah. yes. “Oh…” he grinned. “Perry gave me some TNT!” He rubbed his hands together. Nightfoxx liked having fun toys to play with. Especially ones that go ‘Boom’. “Okay. I know what to do.” He avowed to himself, placing down the explosives. “We’re gonna blow the bridge.”

As soon as he placed the last bit of TNT, a chicken hoped over it, towards the fortress.  
“Oh, nonono… oh no...” Nightfoxx stumbled backwards, turning to run, finding himself flanked by a line of four chickens. “No no no!” he yelped, surely loud enough for Cluck to hear him. “Arlight! Okay! Erm!” he was panicking, and felt on the edge of a break down. Heart racing he ran through them. “Okay! Panic! Panic!” he stumbled away, saying whatever came into his head. “Nothing to see here! Just passing through!” Once at the bottom of the steps, he paused to catch his breath. “Oh no… they’re gonna go tell Captain cluck…” he stood there for a moment considering his options. He had to do something, Perry was still ushering the Pigmen to safety. A high, almost comical voice pierced the air.

“What?!” it screeched. Nightfoxx’s blood ran cold. “The fox is here?!” The doors to the balcony flew open, and Captain Cluck strode out, golden helmet glinting in the dangerous light. The chicken looked down, and met Nightfoxx’s eyes. “Fox!” Both parties narrowed their eyes.  
“Ohhhh….. No no no….” Nightfoxx hissed.  
“How dare you come to my fortress!” The captain screamed, pointing a wing at him. Anger seeped through Nightfoxx’s body.  
“How dare you push me into that hole, Captain Cluck.” He spat the last two words with hatred and venom, defiance and burning rage. “I’m here to end this!”  
“Huh?! I will destroy you!” Captain Cluck mocked, drawing his bow.  
“I’d like to see you try!” Nightfoxx fired back, stance becoming defencive and confident. “You can’t- ” An arrow appeared in his arm, sending him reeling backwards. He looked at it in shock, whilst Cluck’s maniac laughter filled the air. Sadist. “Alright, okay, maybe he can.” He muttered to himself ducking under cover to pull out the arrow. “He’s a really good shot, oh no…” he muttered to himself. Adrenaline and shock meant that the pain from the arrow hadn’t come yet, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t any blood. It hadn’t gone very deep, thankfully, he just needed to stem the blood flow. Pressing a piece of leather to the wound, he took a length of string and tied it on. Not great, but better.

“How am I gonna blow up the TNT now?” he lamented, looking through his inventory for inspiration. “Think, Nightfoxx, think.” a thought struck him. “Aw, Perry has a fire aspect bow!" hopping over the nether rack fence, he stole a look over at the Pigman Cage. Perry was still there, oinking encouragingly at them. That complicated things slightly. Pigmen were tough, though. “Okay, here we go.” Confidence swelled Nighfoxx up like a balloon. “Captain Cluck!” he yelled, drawing the bow. Enchantments swirled around it, slow at first, then faster, spiraling towards the tip of the arrow. “I’d like to see you do anything with your fortress all blown to bits!” He let the arrow rip. As it soared over the line of Pigmen, the enchantments ignited. “Get down, and get outta here!” He ordered Perry, who nodded. Nightfoxx turned his attention to the next pile, shooting them with true aim. .  
“Don’t you dare.” Voice full of danger, Cluck kept on firing at Nightfoxx.  
“It’s too late, Captain Cluck.” Nightfoxx grinned, as the first explosions rocked the ground.  
“No no no no! No! My fortress!” his nemesis screamed. He took a shuddery breath, as Nightfoxx was knocked to the ground by an explosion. “Oh… fox…. You will pay.” he warned. “I am coming down there right now” He pointed his sword at Nightfoxx, its edge glinting with the light of the magma. “And I will finish this once and for all!” Nightfoxx laughed slightly, drawing his bow again. The enchantments came more and more, rainbow edged runes, spelling out words in long forgotten languages. Spirelling round and round, from the tail of the arrow and tips of the bow, along the taut string and the steady shaft of the arrow. The tip was a bright mess of spiraling shapes and colours.  
“Oh no,” Nightfoxx taunted, “You’re not.”

It was the kind of moment that called for a really cool cinematic shot, possibly even in slow-mo, although that last part could be a matter of opinion. The arrow flew straight and true over the magma, bright flames dancing at the tip. The bridge exploded, leaving Captain Cluck stranded. Nightfoxx could see the light of the explosions reflected in his beady eyes.  
“You’re gonna make me pay, huh?” He jibed, a cocky grin forming on his face. “Well, I’d like to see you try!” Captain Cluck made an odd, growling sound, and leveled his sword at the fox.  
“You have no idea what you’ve just started! When I get out of here, I’m coming after you and your friends!” Nightfoxx could see the mad light in his eyes.  
“You’re not going anywhere, Cluck! Stay away from me and my friends! Other wise, next time…” letting a burning arrow fly over the chicken’s head as a warning, Nightfoxx looked dead into those mad, beady eyes. “Next time, I’ll blow up you. This is your last warning.” The chicken cackled madly, grabbing his face in his wings.  
“Your friends?!” He screeched. “Your friends?! What about my friends, soldiers and family you killed?!”  
“They were trying to harm me and you know it.” Nightfoxx shot back.  
“Mrs Chicken, looking for her husband, who you KILLED.” He accused, beak twisted into what could only be described as a mad grin. Nightfoxx had no responce to that. “And what about baby chick, huh?” Nightfoxx blinked.  
“Baby Chick?!” he repeated. “You knew Baby Chick?”  
“Yes!” Cluck cackled “I should! I am Baby Chick!”

Nightfoxx couldn’t believe it.   
“You’re Baby Chick?!” this was unbelievable. “Wh- what are you doing this for?! We were friends!” the now fully grown Baby Chick pointed an accusing wing at him.  
“You killed my family. You killed my friends!”  
“What?! No!” Nightfoxx prottested. “I tried to help! I tried to save them!”  
“Lies!” Screamed Cluck. “You killed my friends… so now!” he pulled out his bow and loaded it. “I’ll kill yours!”

Perry was having a hard time with the last Zombie Pigchild. They were sat right up against the wall, too scared to move. Perry grunted soft words of encouragement, pulling them up. The child was still to scared to leave. Perry thought about. Ah. He started telling the child things that he and Nightfoxx had done together, mining, building, playing. He smiled despite himself, hands shifting from the more comfortable trotters, to the paw like humanoid pair. The child coppied him, and took his hand. Perry looked over to the bridge before stepping out. Cluck was occupied. He stepped out onto the red ground, leading the child to safety.

Time went into slow motion. The arrow flew past Nightfoxx at an unstoppable speed, yet in the moment, and looking back, the world seemed to slow down. The arrow flew over the void between the two enemies, and through the compound. Nightfoxx turned just in time to see the impact. Rage filled him as Perry looked down slowly at the shaft embedded deep into his chest. The pigman gave an earsplitting cry of pain, dropping down onto two knees as his hands morphed crazily. Perry was a pigman. One arrow like that wouldn’t kill him instantly, but it would soon. Another arrow entered his body, and his thrashings stopped. Perry, Nightfoxx’s best friend, lay still. Red. Red. Red blood poured onto the red rock. Red coated Nightfoxx’s vision. He planted a block of cobble stone and lept across, pulling out his sword. He didn’t remeber doing it. He just remebererd standing in the red blood of his Once-Friend, looking at the blood of his Best Friend.

Red. Nothing but shades of sweltering hot red. Red rock, red fire. Red blood. And grey, holding the death of Perry and his killer. How long had he been here? Scarred and shattered, mentally and physically. It made him sad. A bit of rubble fell from the ceiling, landing in the pool of Perry’s blood. He had blood of his feet. He wasn’t sure whos. He felt claustrophobic, despite the high ceilings. Caged in by sweltering hot red.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when Nightfoxx mentioned Perry was gonna die originaly. This is just how i wanted to write it. please dont hate me X_X
> 
> if you wanna hit me up with any questions or just wanna chat, best place to do it is tumbr: http://flyingfishflops.tumblr.com/ if you dont have an account, you can still ask on anon. *slides on anon shades*
> 
> and my youtube where I do speed paints: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXQX6r1o6J1-F7skpOqQziw


End file.
